Raidin' The Dungeon
Air Raid is, not surprisingly, on his side. He's curled up somewhat, grasping at his chest, face twisted in the utmost of pain. The cell still reeks of dead shark remains, thanks to Astrotrain. Darkwing slightly limps into the room, from where Grimlock bit his left leg. Despite that, the Jet seems to be in rather good shape for having battled a Dinobot. Having succeeding in their mission, Darkwing of course wan't to check in on his favorite prisoner, having ran into Windshear on they way decided to invite the drunk seeker along. "I think I've got some good news for you, We've actually recovered the parts to repair you. Its too Bad Grimlock and your humans friends didn't seem too interested in letting us have the parts. Some friends they are; don't even want you fixed up." The Powermaster luaghs as he walks over to the Cell. Windshear decided to follow Darkwing back into the cell with the Aerialbot. And yup, hes drunk. "Yea some friends... wait.. I wasnt there." he looks at Darkwings leg, "Looks like something bit you.." Air Raid has become quite familiar with the sound of Darkwing's footsteps. He doesn't move from his spot in the corner, optics glowing a sickly pale blue. Bit? He squints. Sure enough, Darkwing's leg appears to have been chomped on by a certain Dinobot. This draws a weak smile from Raid. You say, "Yeah, Dimlock wanted to take a bite out of me. Good thing he's stupid enough to attack himself or walls most the time. Had a nice time watching him roast himself in his own fire after being hit by my blasters." The wound't wasn't serious, his Auto repair systems would take care of most the damage, Though he'd have to replace the armor on it. "Gives Hook more to gloat about, since his Armor stood up well against Dinojaws." He notices the small smile on Air Raid. "And what are you smiling at, Knockoff? I got this wound, by being nice enough to lead a raid to get parts to repair the pathtic slagheap that is that frame of yours. Less you enjoy having your guts outside your body?"" Windshear leans against the wall by the cell and folds his arms, "Isnt that strange that your teammates stopped Darkwing and I suppose some others from getting parts for you, Air Raid?" Air Raid's helm thunks back against the ground, smile fading back to an intense wince. He doesn't want to engage Darkwing, so he doesn't answer. His fingers continue to rake over his chest; it's hard to focus on anything other the building pain in his lasercore, so it takes him a moment to reply to Windshear. "Th-they didn't know... are... are you drunk?" "Of course they knew!" Darkwing lies. "Those humans are jealous of you, they don't want any Transformerign out doing thier Exo suits, even a Faux-Seeker like you. And Grimlock? Even that bulkhead is smart enough to know jets are the superior ones. Why would he want one getting better? Just Like they've not even bothered to mount a rescue for you. They didn't even bother to question us with your location. Hell, they probably didn't even know your missing till this battle. Thats how much your worth to them." Windshear nods, "Yup...was last time I checked. Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do..." Air Raid listens to Darkwing with deepening desperation. He believes it. Had they mentioned /nothing/? Nothing at all? Why would they. He's just a useless knockoff. Consumed by overwhelming pain and now misery, he claws perilously at his armor. "Make it stop," he pleads. "Just make it stop..." Windshear watches Raid and looks at Darkwing, "Just..what did the Constructicon do exactly to him? I think I missed the explanation last night, or else forgot it cause Im not sober right now..." You say, "Scrapper made this knockoff's combiner joint his own worst enemy. It sends constant low level pain through him. Of course Scourge gutting him this morning doesn't help any. But Scrapper told him, that he can save himself. All he has to do is permentantl turn off the joint, and the pain will stop. Its just up for him to decide; who's more important. Himself, or his teammates that can't even be bothered to look for him. Will he endure the pain in hopes of being rescued, so he can continue to follow a coward to his doom. Or will he put himself first for once? I myself wonder which is more important too him." Darkwing chuckles as he looks to Air Raid as he claws at his armor." Windshear listens to Darkwing, "Wow thats harsh." he looks at Air Raid, "Would any of them do this for you if positions were reversed? Would they go through this constant pain for you?" Air Raid refuses to offline his combiner components. He is simply unable to reject his teammates. It takes everything he has not to completely break down. "Of course they would," he grates, "J-just get Scrapper... t-tell him to take it out..." He looks to Windshear. "I'm begging you... g'hh!" You say, "You say they would, but it they really cared for you then why have they not come for you? Why have they not made demands that you be returned to them? Is that really the team you want to suppport? As for Scrapper, He's currently unable to come. You see your "friends" did a real number on him. Scrapper might not be able to see you till in the morning. Are you sur yoou can take another night of this pain for a 'team' that will never come for you? They're probably just build a replacement for you; just like you were built in the first place. Probably get a teammate easier to deal with in the process." Windshear looks back at Air Raid as he hears his plea. But before he can answer, Darkwing comments. " "Scrapper is the only one that can reverse what he did to you." Windshear says, "If hes down theres not much that can be done right now. But Air Raid, do you really want to ... owe me if I can make him reverse it?" That one hits home, and hard. A replacement? Darkwing is again, probably right. Anyone other than Raid would be easier to deal with. He knows this, but he still turns his helm from side to side, denying it. The thought of another night like this is almost too much to bear. To Windshear, his optics widen. "I don't c-care, I'll do anything! Please!" Onslaught steps into the vicinity, his gaze sweeping about those present before falling unto their captive. He gives a skeptical grunt towards Darkwing before moving past Windshear. "So... I heard you and I had some altercations aboard the Absolution, Windshear." The commander's optics remain fixated on Air Raid. "A flying Autobot. Ramjet would /love/ you." Darkwing chuckles softly seeing Air Raid's reaction, both to his comments and to Windshear's suggestion "You know he's... how would the humans put it..." He says and gets a radio from Throttle. "Ah yes, 'Drunk as a Skunk'?" He asks lookign to Air Raid. Its not that he's planning to undemine Windshear, just wanting to see how far the Autobot's hope and pain tolerance can strech. "Careful, Autobot." Windshear says. "Of I do try to help you, it wont come for free, it cant." what he knows about this Aerialbot and comments made earlier by Dark and dread play in hsi mind. Also the fact that Raid has had a chance to change his allegance and he hasnt done it yet, makes him wonder if the conversation they had that night was really..truthful. It is then that he sees Onslaught and hears hsi comment, "Yea we did...you dont remember? I thought I was the one drunk here?" he chuckles just a bit at that. Air Raid flinches at Onslaught's voice. He's not sure how to respond, not that he wants to. The paint on his chest has been scraped away, as on his fingers, which have dulled down to the wire in some places. A fierce look is set upon Windshear. "Wh-what do you want from me..." It drifts to Darkwing, as if to include him in this question. Onslaught blinks at Windshear's rather complacent reaction to the scenario on the Absolution reconstructed to him by means of Astrotrain's reports. "Hm." The Combaticon leader steps forward, closer to Air Raid. "Pathetic. Show some dignity." Windshear just stares at Air Raid. He never thought hed ever see this particular Aerialbot brought to this level. Hes not sure what to make of it or what to say. he glances at Darkwing. "I think Scrapper did more than a pain feedback loop..." You say, "He is an Autobot, they don't know how to show dignity through the pains he's been put through. They aren't used to not being coddeled." Darkwing says with a shrug and looks to Windshear. "Its Scrapper, he's an artist when it comes to such things." He then turns to Air Raid. "As for what we want? We're not sure yet. We honestly expected to hear more of your bravado or about how your 'friends' will save you, and that you'd never give us anything we wanted."" Air Raid is incapable of having any dignity at this point, governed solely by those phantom signals that make him twitch, make him shiver, make him hallucinate gestalt fights for some damn reason. Thankfully he's not having such an episode at the moment. Scrapper is indeed an artist, which is why Raid has fallen so very quickly. Welp, not getting anything from either of the Seekers, it seems. He goes quiet, trying to contain his moans. Windshear shakes his head, "No, I dont think its a case of no coddling...." he watches Raid again and falls in thought about something. Its any ones guess but hes thinking about something, that much is obvious. Onslaught grunts. "I spent millions of years incarcerated until I was freed by Starscream." He crosses his arms. "In fact, for the last month I spent shackled in this very dungeon, bludgeoned and prodded by guards who are now, unfortunately, not among the living." Onslaught dips his head to meet Air Raid's gaze. "But never did I break, Autobot. Never!" He steps back. "And /that/ is why Decepticons are superior!" You say, "Decepticons seem to have a nasty habit of being locked away for millina..." Darkwing says, refering to the 4 million years he and Dreadwind were locked away in an Autobot prison. He looks to Air Raid. "Oh we will think of something, Don't worry. We'll get Scrapper to end it for you. We just aren't yet sure how much it will cost ya." He chuckles softly." As if Raid didn't feel pathetic enough, Onslaught was instructing him on how to be a better /prisoner/. "F-f-frag y-you," he growls, fairly certain it would take more than that to goad Onslaught into the cell. Darkwing gets a glower, but nothing else. Windshear just watches and nods at Darks comment, "Yea what he said." he rasps and then looks toward the door. He need to get out of there. Darkwing acting like the 'friend' he was, Darkwing asks "Are you really sure you want to goad Onslaught after being gutted by Scrouge this morning? Its not like its gonna make you hurt /less/." Darkwing replies as he leans against a pole. Onslaught simply chuckles. It echoes in the NCC catacombs. "We've got ourself a masochist, Darkwing." "Hm." He arches a single optic. "Sorry to say, chum. I'm not in the mood to play, just here to assure that Galvatron's prize has been properly..." He looks around the dungeon. "...furnished." Air Raid, despite himself, manages a bitter laugh, "D-don't worry D-darkwing, th' big lug ain't gonna' do nothin', he c-can't, G-galv' won't like it. Scourge might've g-gotten away with it, but not s-some low ranking pathetic excuse for a ground-humping, slag-eating w-wheeler." Well, Raid doesn't know the Decepticon ranks too well. "Yes, Raider." Now that should come as a surprise to Air Raid, Darkwing actaully bothered to call him by name; or at least a varation of it. "Does seem to be quite the masochist. I think its what gives him meaning. Something like, if he can feel pain, he know's he's still alive." He says and turns the Aerialbot. "Onslaught isn't much lower on the totem pole, then Scourge is. But he's more patient then Scourge would be. Even if you did goad himm, you wouldn't have the strenght to beat him or get past me, even with my limp." Onslaught laughs harder. "You really don't know anything do you, Autobot? I /like/ this back talk, finally.. some backbone." Onslaught clenches his fist. "And if I /really/ wanted to hurt you, I'd do it where it hurt most... your friends." He mockingly shrugs. "Who knows, maybe I'll have the Combaticons hunt down and capture Skydive, torture him worse than you... hell, we can go for Silverbolt!" Air Raid's optics widen. "No!" He winches and slams a fist on the ground, angry at his own weakness. "You luh'... leave them out of this, y-you sorry glitch! Th-there's no reason to go after them, your fraggin' intergalactic d-deal doesn't involve 'bots of the same combiner t'hhh... team..." A sudden surge of pain makes him ball up further. "What! Look! I'm 'furnished', just GO!" he snaps at both of them. You say, "You still care for them, even though you know they won't bother to come for you? That they'd rather replace you? You know you don't belong with them, Raider. You know you could be so much better then them. All you need to do is accept the truth about your 'teammates'" Darkwing says, shaking his head. "Or do you just want to be a Faux-Seeker the rest of your life, a cheap knockoff that can't even goad a single Decepticon into a fight?"" Onslaught sighs. "How weak you are, Autobot." He pushes Darkwing's point. "To put such relationships in high esteem when in reality they serve as your greatest liability. You care for them so and yet..." He looks around. "Where are they to rescue you?" Onslaught chuckles darkly. "I grow weary of watching this maggot squirm, Darkwing." The Combaticon moves for the exit. "I'll leave you to it." Air Raid glares at both of them, but leaves his optics on Darkwing longer. He /tries/ to stir up a fierce retort. He /tries/ to convince himself that what Darkwing describes isn't the slightest bit true. But he's running on fumes, clinging to consciousness. No words come from him, and he lies defeated yet again, in for another long night of agony.